


For The Rebellion

by AgentOklahoma



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOklahoma/pseuds/AgentOklahoma





	For The Rebellion

**_ For The Rebellion _ **

**_ RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB- _ **

“Fuck, fuck _fuck, fuck!”_

Bitters screamed into the locker room. He was panting, eyes burning with tears and everything in him screamed that he had to get out of that goddamn orange accented armour. He couldn’t wear it for another second, hands tearing at the clasps until all of it was on the floor and his black under-suit was the only thing left on. He collapsed to the ground in a heap, his hands tugging at his hair while he screamed himself hoarse. He eventually noticed the hands tugging at him, one with teal accents, another with red. He turned around, his eyes still clouded with tears but able to recognise his fellow lieutenants. Jensen looked about as bad as he felt, so did Palomo. Smith had a stoic face but it was obvious he was just as destroyed as the rest of them. He worshipped Caboose.

They loved all of their captains and now they were fucking gone.

The feds took them away and killed them. Killed the very symbol of hope for them as a nation.

They needed to pay.

“Get the soldiers together,” Bitters ordered, pulling himself to his feet, wiping the tears from his cheeks and getting his armour back on. “By the podium. We need to tell them,” he said simply as he attached his helmet and made his way out of the locker room.

Ten minutes later, the lieutenants were stood on the podium, Kimball in the back, waiting for what the four would do, as she did not call this meeting. All the soldiers of the four squads whispered amongst themselves until Smith called them to attention.

“Soldiers of the Rebellion,” Bitters called out to his fellow soldiers, his voice echoing through the meeting area in a way it never had. He’d never been one for showing effort but this…this was important. “Our captains are dead. They fell trying to defend our planet, trying to save us,” he announced, causing a number of gasps and some crying but they all fell silent when he spoke again.

“You know I am a lazy piece of shit. I didn’t work a day in my life before this war and even after being recruited, I barely worked then. But Captain Grif…” the name choked off and forced him to pause before he started up again, his need to get this mission underway turning the pain into determination. “Captain Grif changed me. I’m a soldier now. I’m willing to die for this cause like he was, like all our leaders were,” he shouted.

“We can grieve, we can ask ourselves why they had to die all we want but the least we should do is honour them. The least we can do is finish the mission they set out to do for us, the people they barely knew, that they led for months, fought for. Died for,” he added on quietly.

There was silence for a moment, then a lone voice in the crowd called out.

“ _For the Rebellion!”_

Bitters looked out, seeing fists raise in the air as more voice called out in unison ‘For the Rebellion’, some adding ‘For the Captains’.

“SO WHO’S READY TO FIGHT A FUCKING WAR?!”


End file.
